Specific matter disclosed herein relates to the field of remote direct memory access (RDMA). RDMA technology or environments, among other things, may reduce system overhead when connecting IP storage to networks and servers on network connections. Several network overhead reduction methods exist including RDMA products, e.g., RDMA programs and processes may decrease network latency and may increase throughput. RDMA may also reduce data copy operations found in communication programs such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). TCP/IP is understood to be one of the basic communication languages or protocols of the Internet. This demand reduction leads to the RDMA protocol being used to reduce demands on both Central Processing Units (CPUs) and memory resources because each incoming network packet has enough information to allow it to be placed directly into final destination memory. These advantages of RDMA are particularly useful as 10 Gigabit Ethernet products are developed.
A CPU may be capable of executing an instruction for the “prefetch” of data while the CPU is currently executing a previous instruction. The CPU may execute such a prefetch instruction by loading a data item to a portion of on-die cache concurrently with the execution of a previous instruction. Such an instruction may be executed by microprocessors sold by Intel Corporation such as the Pentium 4® processor. Such a prefetch instruction may allow the processor to continue operating while the prefetched load is pending on a system bus.